El primer amor no es siempre el verdadero
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: Song-fic  NaruHina  basado en la cancion Rosas de la Oreja de Vangogh - ¿Tan dolorozo puede llegar a ser descubrir el amor verdadero? Hinata todavia esta aprendiendo a identificarlo..


**El primer amor no es siempre el verdadero**

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

" _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado _

El siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y yo siempre lo vi como un hermano, ¿pero cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas en una tarde?

Flash Back

Caminaba despreocupada por el parque, como siempre, después de todo era normal en mi, supongo que el caminar por ese parque siempre me trajo una paz inexplicable , me encantaba.. cuando te vi, tu estabas echado contra un árbol, tu cara no era la de siempre, no, tu cara siempre irradiaba esa sonrisa que me encantaba, pero ahora , apenas podía reconocer tu rostro..no eras el de siempre..

-Naruto-kun..-pregunte decidida a saber lo que le sucedía a mi amigo- que paso..?

-Sakura-chan..-dijo, y ahi fui cuando todo tuvo cabida-me ha rechazado nuevamente, y ya estoy arto Hinata-chan, estoy arto..desde hoy quiero olvidarla.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-trate de animarlo-yo te ayudare..siempre podrás contar conmigo- le brinde mi mejor sonrisa mientras le dirigía la mirada

Nuestras miradas se clavaros perfectamente, y debía admitir que me quede prendida a sus bellos ojos azules que bien conocía, mientras el curvaba sus labios formando una sonrisa. La verdad hace mucho años que te conocía, pero esta era la primera ves que me quedaba tan prendada al verte.

Fin Flash Back

Ese día fue en que todo empezó y comencé a verte de una manera diferente

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Tu venias a casa mas seguido que antes, querías empezar de nuevo, y que mejor forma que compartiendo con tu mejor amiga ¿no?

Yo hacia todo lo posible por que no pensaras en ella, y es que cada vez que la recordabas sentía una punzada en mi pecho.

Cada ves que te veía mi corazón saltaba de alegría y cuando no te veía sentía que te perdía. Por eso aprovechaba cada momento junto a ti y cada ves que podía te decía lo mucho que te quería y tu..bueno tu no parecías quedarte atrás..

Flash Back

-Naruto-kun!-grite desde la cocina-el almuerzo esta listo, ya puedes bajar !

-Ya voy Hina-chan-Sonreí inconscientemente,hacia unos meses me decía así, y la verdad..me encantaba y mas de sus labios.

-Vaya hina-chan esto esta delicioso-gritabas entusiasmado mientras te lanzabas a abrazarme-Si sigues así, tendré que pedirte que te cases conmigo para probar cada dia tus deliciosos platillos 'dettebayo-Me sonroje como un tomate al sentirlo así de cerca y mas al escuchar semejantes palabras.

-N..nar..uto-kun..-solté aun mas roja , si es que se podía. El me miro con una cara de ternura.

-Kawai Hina-chan! Eres tan tierna , te quiero ! me alegro de conocerte 'dettebayo- dijiste sonriente y un poco sonrojado.

Fin Flash Back

Esas fueron una de las frases mas linda que alguien hubiera dicho en mi vida, nunca las olvide. En ese momento no entendía porque me ponía así por esas simples palabras, después de todo no era nuevo, el solía ser así de efusivo en todo, pero a mi me basto para hacerme sentir bien por un tiempo.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Y de nuevo estaba allí, en ese parque en el que comenzó todo, esperándolo ,aunque bien sabia que el nunca volvería..no el se había ido. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero seguir sujeta a esa esperanza que me dice que el volverá, esa que me dice _ "quieta, hoy quizás sí...", _con lluvia, con granizo con lo que sea yo te espero siempre, esperando que vuelvas..pero no el nunca volverá.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

El día de San Valentin..como olvidarlo , ese fue el comienzo de mi felicidad luego de mucho..

Flash Back

Caminada por el parque tranquilamente, había quedado con Sasuke para ir al cine en el día de San Valentin pero el dijo que no podía, porque tenia unos asuntos. La verdad no me molesto como debería, después de todo, mi relación con el hace mucho que estaba agotada, solo que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para terminarla. De pronto pare abruptamente mi paso, viendo una escena que me dejo pasmada..

¿Estoy soñando? ¿acaso ese es Sasuke.. con Sakura?

Podia verlos, se estaban besando con mucha pasión, enfrente de mis narices ¿¡como se atreven, como se atreve el a hacer eso, cuando el sabe perfectamente que yo vengo aquí siempre!

Corrí, no quería que me vieran, no quería que Sasuke me dejara mas en claro que la relación estaba por mas terminada. Lo mas sorprendente es que no me sentía triste o herida, no. Me sentía traicionada, solo eso, después de todo pudo haber terminado conmigo de una forma masformal y luego si quería podía ir a besuquearse con Sakura como le plazca. Pero no prefirió hacerlo de esta manera, y eso me molestaba en sobremanera.

Me senté en un banco muy lejos de la parejita, asegurándome de que no puedan verme.

Tan ceñida estaba en eso que no note que alguien se había sentado al lado mio.

Era Naruto, y me miraba de una manera que no supe entender, hasta que hablo..

-Hina-chan-dijo casi con un susurro- ¿tu también los viste no?

Asentí, así que el también los había visto, claro el aun seguía enamorado de Sakura-chan.

Ese ultimo pensamiento me hizo sentir peor que ver Sasuke besando a Sakura , mas aun.

-Sabes hina..- dijo tan bajo que si no fuera porque lo tengo al lado pensaría que no es Naruto-he estado pensando..que yo quiero olvidar a Sakura-chan y por lo visto tu quieres olvidar el teme.. asique que te parece si..comenzamos a salir, ya sabes para tratar algo- me miro fijamente , parecía muy convencido de lo que decía..pero ¿¡COMO! ¿¡Naruto me estaba pidiendo que seamos novios! No pude evitar mirarle con sorpresa, para luego ser reemplazada con una sonrisa de felicidad

-Claro Naru-kun , intentemoslo- dije finalmente para luego darle un abrazo , el cual el respondió gustoso.

Nos separamos un poco mirándonos fijamente..como buscando una clase de permiso.

-Gracias Hina-chan-dijiste comprensivo pero esa expresión cambio de inmediato y fue reemplaza por un sonrojo- emm Hina-chan..¿podría darte un beso?- Asentí emocionada esperando que el posara sus labios tiernamente sus labios sobre los míos.

Nuestro primer beso.

Fin Flash Back

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Cada ves que pasaba un tiempo contigo , debo admitir que me enamoraba mas de ti. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, reíamos , jugábamos..pero yo se que tu aunque parecías disfrutarlo como yo, no sentías lo mismo que yo..y es que no me mirabas como la mirabas a ella, no. A mi me miras como lo hacías antes, como a una hermana, pero no yo era tu novia , solo que tu no parecías poder entenderlo. Muchas veces quise hacer que de una buena ves dejaras de pensar en ella y te centraras en mi , por muy egoísta que suene. Pero tu solo seguías fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Esa mentira duro 6 meses hasta que ya no pudiste soportarlo mas, me dijiste lo que de verdad sentías por mi, puro y limpio amor fraternal, nada mas. Que lamentabas haberme hecho pasar por eso. Y no pude evitarlo llore, y como no, el fue mi primer amor , el que me enseño lo que significa amar verdaderamente a una persona y también el primero que lo rompió mi corazón de la manera mas dolorosa, aunque tu no estabas consciente de todo aquello, por eso decidí que que si no quería perderte debía decirte mis sentimientos.

Te sorprendiste, pero luego me confesaste que la seguías amando a ella, y que era mejor para los dos que dejáramos de vernos y hablarnos, según el para mi bien. Pero el no sabia lo mal que me hacia. Intente detenerlo, muchas veces pero el solo repetia las mismas palabras _" Basta hinata, esto solo te esta empeorando, debes olvidarme, debes olvidar"_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

-Aqui estabas princesa-dijo una voz que reconocia muy bien- no se porque te gusta tanto este parque hina, si tanto lo amas mejor casate con el- dijo sacarron

-Ja ja que gracioso Kiba- dije suavemente, si supira. Suspire-¿Dime.. que hora es?

-Hora de que empiezes a prepararte hinata, una boda no se puede hacer sin la novia-comento divertido.

-Lo se- sonrei dulcemente-vamos..

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

-Kiba Inuzuka, ¿acepta a Hinata Hyuuga como su esposo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-respondio casi automáticamente emocionado

-Y ustedes Hinata Hyuuga acepta a Kiba Inuzuka como su esposo?

-...-voltee mi rostro, alli estaba el, estaba Naruto con una_ rosa roja_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_


End file.
